User blog:Civic42/Teaching a friend to last hit.
It just ain't working. He plays Heimerdinger as a pusher, but the way he does it leaves himself vulnerable. No mana, push entire minion wave up to my tower, good thing it was 1v1 otherwise he is toast. Made a custom game to teach him to last hit...It ain't working. I haven't played Cass in a long time so I thought I use her and teach him to last hit by playing passively and what does he do? He push like a boss? Nope, he pushed until he is ready to be pushing up daisies. I let him live a lot of times. If this was 2v2 He would have died, ALOT. well more than what I can do. I have the replay. This isn't meant to be mean to him but I need help coaching him. Any ideas? btw he is lvl 24. This vid is meant to show how he carelessly he plays not to shame or be mean http://www.leaguereplays.com/replays/match/129917/ Jan 11 2012: Played a custom 1v1 with someone that does rank. I got facerolled 1/5/0 ashe vs 5/1/0 vayne. I learned what to build first. Dorin's blade(2 of them) then farm up straight to BF sword. My lucky kill was when I managed to ult her at my tower and tower did all the work. She harrassed me and I harrassed back and then I died. I got 140 cs because I'm not used to ad carry and got under farmed compared to a 240+ cs+ Vayne. Note to self: LETS DO IT AGAIN. Jan 12, 2012: I read quite a few post that tells him to play other champs and that Heimer isn't for last hitting. Well, tbh he can't play anyone else. I'm serious. I even tell him how to build and counter who I play as(I tend to play AP). The unique ability of each champ. Annie-her stun after 4 casts(stuns on 5th cast), Q refunds mana if u kill the target with it, E is a shield that mades u tanky, and pedobear. You get ap and last hit with Q. He uses Q whenever it comes up and he stands there and auto attack. Ok lets try someone else, try karthus. Karthus- Q does double damage to single targets, your E restores mana on kill and can be turned on for a devestating aoe around you draining your mana per second, your wall reduces your targets' magic resist and slows(that recovers over several seconds), ppassive says if u die you can still do damage for 7 seconds(most ppl use this to use their ulti because he can't be cc). I play Karthus that game. I even let him sit in the minion wave so that I can't take advantage of Q's double damage. I pushed him out of the minion wave. He even went OOM. I was like HOW THE FK IS THAT POSSIBLE??? Needless to say he got Philostone and Kage's Lucky Pick and proceeds to get beaten down every time I start whacking him. Ok, so I understand that Heimerdinger is not a good a champ to play for last hitting, but he still push ceaselessly, which I understand is his job, but he puts himself in really bad spots(walk past river). Jan 12, 2012 I tried Vlad vs Poppy with another friend that plays ranked. Poppy scary. I kind of don't like Vlad because I remember being really frustrated against Vlad(smiliar to Tryn). I asked permission for posting it on lolreplay. http://www.leaguereplays.com/replays/match/137852/ Jan 23, 2012 Heimer got a bit better as playing karthus. He still gets his ass handed to him but he could kill one or heavily damage an enemy champion before dieing. Though he still needs to learn when to ult and he still builds 2 gold/10 items. List of problems with him: -Overextend like a boss(We were on voice chat and 3 of us were telling him to stop it) -Push like there is no tomorrow(even when he isn't heimer) -Can't play anyother champ -Doesn't understand what the enemy can do(even after I tell him how to counter them) -Little to no ability to assess the situation(Ahri dive me and get killed and she told him AHEAD of time to pick it up) -Bad Positioning -No map awareness -Doesn't understand why he died List of problems with me -Need to always be able to last hit. -Learn to main someone(I play a variety of champs mostly ap) -Learn to play tank -I noticed that I don't rage at anyone except for Heimer. Category:Blog posts